Dire
by DrayAndGin
Summary: SongFict inspirée par le final de la saison 5 ainsi que par la chanson de Calogero intitulée "Dire". Robin vient de mourir. Regina se réfugie dans son bureau et Emma la rejoint (ou du moins essaye!) pour la reconforter. La Fanfiction se fait du point de vue de Emma.


Petite SongFict sur l'amitié Regina/Emma. **Attention, Spoiler final de la saison 5.**  
Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Mia

* * *

Je suis encore une fois devant la porte de ton bureau. Tu t'y es enfermée après que l'homme que tu aimais se soit fait repris par Hadès, l'ancien amant de ta propre sœur.

 _Dire...  
Même écrire  
Raconter  
Est-c'qu'il faudrait ne jamais rien garder ?_

J'essaye de te parler mais les mots ne sortent pas. La seule chose que j'arrive à faire est de poser ma main contre la porte, comme pour te dire que je suis là, que tu n'es pas seule.

 _Dire..  
Même le pire  
Avouer  
Nos fautes en sont-elles pardonnées après ?_

Mais comment t'avouer que pour la vie de ta fin heureuse, mon True Love m'a été rendu ? Comment te dire que, encore une fois, c'est le malheur qui s'abat sur toi, sans aucune chance de retour cette fois-ci ?

 _Quand on dit la vérité  
Et qui sait...  
Si les mots peuvent toujours tout arranger  
Les bleus, les traces  
Du temps passé_

Je ne vaux pas mieux que ma mère finalement. Elle aussi t'a privé de ton bonheur en étant la cause de la mort de ton premier amour. J'ai fait comme elle, bien des années plus tard. Le présent a fini par rejoindre ton passé.

 _Dire que tu ne m'as jamais rien dit_ _  
Moi j'ai préféré n'jamais rien savoir  
Pour toujours y croire, oh... _

Tu dis que tu as fini par pardonner à ma mère, mais je sais que tu garderas toujours une rancœur pour l'enfant qu'elle était alors. Moi je suis adulte, et c'est encore pire je crois. Snow était naïve, moi j'étais amoureuse et en deuil, comme si j'étais une seconde fois veuve et orpheline. _  
_  
 _Dis que tu ne m'as jamais rien fait...  
Mais toutes tes larmes,  
Et tous tes regrets  
Me suffiraient pour t'aimer _

Je sais que tu es en train de pleurer. J'entends tes sanglots à travers la porte et je sens ta souffrance. Mais je ne peux rien faire, ma voix s'étrangle dans ma gorge à chaque parole que j'essaye de prononcer. Je suis ton amie et je t'ai blessé.

 _Vivre...  
Ce qu'on doit vivre  
Affronter  
C'qu'on a jamais envie d'entendre,  
On sait... _

Demain, tu vas devoir affronter ce que j'ai moi-même vécu hier. Mettre en terre l'homme à qui tu as donné ton cœur, l'homme avec qui tu voulais fonder une famille, voire adopter le petit garçon. Tu vas devoir reposer ton masque de froideur, et paraitre forte alors que tu te sens si faible.

 _Suivre_ _  
Sa dérive  
Préserver...  
Ce qu'il reste d'amour, et qui était  
La seule histoire à suivre  
Et qui sait  
Si la fièvre pouvait nous rapprocher  
Dans nos silences et nos excès_

Ce masque, celui que tu commences à poser, je sais que c'est celui que tu as combattu pendant toutes ces années. La femme que tu as été par le passé est en train de se dématérialiser. Je sens ta tristesse se transformer en haine, voire en fureur. Tes larmes se transforment en colère. Je sais que tu me détestes. Oui, sans le vouloir, j'ai ôté la vie à l'homme que tu aimais.

 _Dire que tu ne m'as jamais rien dit...  
J'aurais préféré  
Toujours te garder  
Même jusqu'à saigner _

Je me prépare à te contrer. Toi qui m'as appris à me servir de la magie, je sais que tu vas l'utiliser contre moi. Mais cette fois, pas d'escalier à construire, juste à me protéger de cette magie que tu vas déverser sur moi. Et merlin sait à quel point tu es puissante et à quel point je peux avoir peur en ce moment ….

 _Dire que je ne t'ai jamais rien fait...  
Et toutes mes larmes,  
Et tous mes regrets  
Ne suffiront pour t'aimer_

Mais prend-toi à moi, tue moi si cela peut te faire du bien. Défoule toi, fais-moi saigner ! Si tu dois faire une victime, alors je me porte volontaire. J'ai peur mais je préfère que tu te venge sur moi, la cause de ton malheur.

 _Toutes mes larmes,  
Tous mes regrets  
Ne suffiront..._

Au nom de notre amitié, pardonne-moi…..

* * *

N.B. La chanson d'où sont tirées les paroles est "Dire", de Calogero.


End file.
